


MiddleMan

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruises, Come Marking, Come Shot, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Gags, I'm pretty sure Matt is a variant of Aro with hypersexuality at this point, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Examination, Multi, Overstimulation, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was grumbling, “Do I seriously have to get into the stirrups again?”“Again, Matt, Jackhammer... Stop whining, if we clear you we can get back to our normal wearing out of your ass,” Bruce quipped and smirked at him, “Though, um, Tony does have a uh, request.”“If he wants to do that again, hell yes. No need to ask.”Bruce grumbled, “Cold,” Matt grumbled and glared when he felt the metal slip in and spread him open, “You're still loose...”“Just because I'm on a 'no Bruce' order doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself...”“Murdock,” Bruce growled and Matt clenched around the tool, “Don't you tense up now, I'm not sterilizing it again and it's the only one I have.”“So, what's Stark want?”Bruce moved something into him that was extremely slender and had a heat to it, a light probably, a camera most likely, “He, uh, misses bottoming...”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 30





	MiddleMan

Matt was grumbling, “Do I seriously have to get into the stirrups again?”

“Again, Matt, Jackhammer... Stop whining, if we clear you we can get back to our normal wearing out of your ass,” Bruce quipped and smirked at him, “Though, um, Tony does have a uh, request.”

“If he wants to do that again, hell yes. No need to ask.”

Bruce grumbled, “Cold,” Matt grumbled and glared when he felt the metal slip in and spread him open, “You're still loose...”

“Just because I'm on a 'no Bruce' order doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself...”

“Murdock,” Bruce growled and Matt clenched around the tool, “Don't you tense up now, I'm not sterilizing it again and it's the only one I have.”

“So, what's Stark want?”

Bruce moved something into him that was extremely slender and had a heat to it, a light probably, a camera most likely, “He, uh, misses bottoming...”

“We can't stand each other,” Matt flinched when he felt the heat brush too close to his insides. “Easy with that thing.”

“You still have some bruising, but it's not what it was. Is this from you going at it solo or with a different partner?”

Matt shrugged, “What can I say, I like it rough.”

“And often...” Bruce grumbled while he got the scope out, “Any problems?”

“Other than I actually have to stretch for our next session? No,” Matt shrugged, “I don't have any toys quite your size, so, yeah I've tensed up a bit.” He sighed and shifted his knees together when he felt the metal slid out, “So, Stark misses getting it, huh? Here I thought he was purely a top,” Matt mumbled s he pulled his feet from the stirrups and sat up, stretching his grumpy knees and hips.

“He's, a lot like you actually, in some ways at least. Some people he's good topping and others he wants to get it from. He misses getting it, and since I can give him some options, it's-”

“Just not the same as a real human cock making all those lights go off behind your eyes,” Matt smiled, “Yeah, I get that. But, he'd be willing to bottom for me? Or even share a bed with me without you between us?”

“Heeee'ssss, suggesting a three way, you in the middle. I'd, technically be in charge of the thrusting, obviously.”

Matt perked up, “He wants to give you the control. Aaaah, that's adorable,” Matt was chuckling, “About time your relationship got there. Good to know you two are working out personal intimacy, without me, too. Stark just... bristles sometimes when I come in. I can't tell exactly what it is, but it's a tension and, there's so many different things coming into play. I can't suss them all out.”

“He's, a little bit pissed at himself and you, that's all. Himself for writing off a relationship that just, needed some negotiation and assistance in it.”

“And me for humping his boyfriend like a horny mutt,” Matt chuckled, “Yeah, I get that.”

“No, actually he's mad at you for just being able to go for it and, nothing bad has happened.”

“Um, I will remind you of my 3 day incarceration under your medical watch and the fact I am Still getting check ups nearly a week later...”

“Either way, is there a chance of negotiation?”

“Big guy, you know there's always a chance of negotiation, but I want Stark to be there to negotiate with you both. This isn't just a one sided thing.”

“I want to, use the cock rings again. None of us get off until you get Tony off.”

“Oh, that's easy, he'll go off like a shot if he hasn't had his prostate properly pummeled in awhile.”

“You are going to be pinned down for my enjoyment, and his use this time though. No touching, no jerking him off, and you are only moving when I do, that's going to be the difficult part. And, I, want to take him apart... Just, slow, easy, teasing grinds until he's dripping and whining-”

“Bruce, you want to do to him what you do to me all the time, don't you? Just, nothing else matters but you, right?”

“Mhm,” Bruce hummed and nodded, “But, I'd needs a middle person, otherwise it wouldn't... He's not up for- I'm not pushing, this is just, something he misses since we started being together, and for the record, he has had his prostate pummeled multiple times.” Matt tilted his head and smirked at the chuckle, “He says he's taken smaller cocks than my fingers...”

“He is probably correct,” Matt chuckled, “I, like I said, prefer larger partners when it comes to cocks, but I know about the smaller side too. And your fingers are still bigger than most of the average.”

“Yeah, so I've been told,” Bruce was blushing, he ended up setting a hand on Matt's shoulder when he reached up to try to get something going. “So, you getting dressed so I can call Tony in?”

“Eh, he's seen it all before, plus I think he's got this thing for your sex toys to have your marks on them.”

Bruce chuckled, “Tony, just a heads up, he's all natural but willing to negotiate.”

Matt gave a shiver and decided clothes might be a good idea after all, Tony walked in while he was pulling up his pants, “So, a few questions on this first, because I know just what Bruce has in mind, and, I think I can give you two some really good tips on it.”

“Okay, I'm all ears.”

“What's your take on blindfolds and bondage?”

-

Bruce was pacing while Matt sighed, “Let's run through the check list one last time...”

“Right, safewords.”

“Red Yellow Green.”

“Right, safesignals?”

Matt snapped, “Single snap, pay attention/Yellow, multiple or continued snapping is stop/Red.”

“Good, right, even though you're the only one gagged, snapping means stop.” Bruce grumbled as he checked the rig, “Okay, you're all ready, right?”

“Mhm, and Stark is primping in the bathroom... Least he's being thorough about it, so he gets check marks in my book.”

“Oh, condoms, right, here,” Bruce stomped over before tossing the box to him, “You and I might be in the clear, but Tony doesn't like unprotected sex, so... sorry, I forgot to mention them.”

Matt glared at the box, already smelling them, “For the record, unlubricated is my preference. I prefer the water based we use not the silicone tacky shit these end up turning into when they start to dry out. Or the oily slick feel of them going on...”

“Noted, I'll make sure we have some next time... um, if there's a next time.”

“Something tells me there will be,” Matt smirked at the sound, “Stark's getting pretty hot for it.” He shrugged as he started to disrobe, “So, are you going to get him into position first or are you getting me into position first?”

“Um, Tony wanted to double check the rig first. Make sure it didn't have any um, pinching or weight distribution issues for you. Since you're the one literally hanging from it while mounted on my cock...”

Matt hummed, Bruce would have sworn he was purring, “I already love it.”

“Oh, you're going to hate it when you realize I won't be able to move inside you once you're in it, It's going to tuck you right against me, though you need to snap if it's straining your legs. It's, um, going to pin your arms folded up toward your chest, and your legs will wrap backwards, tucked against him hips. So, there's no chance of balancing yourself, you'll have to trust me to balance us and not panic.”

Matt shivered, Stark had apparently done some upgrade work since his original recommendation of just binding his hands back around Bruce's waist... “So, the gag, did he fix that issue?”

Bruce walked toward him, “Snap once and it disables the mute function so we can communicate.” Matt was expecting just a fucking ball gag or something, not feeling metal spread over his mouth, “You should be able to breathe normally, snap immediately if you can't.” The gag cut off his sense of taste, probably filtering everything else out, but his nose was free and clear and oh Bruce was getting into this line of thought. Matt hummed and frowned, his head ticking to the left a couple times before trying again. “You won't hear anything from outside your mouth. Only any muffled noise through your skull or from your vocal cords in your neck, which we can't hear all that well as normal every day people. You said to make it as close to you not being here as possible. That's still what you're wanting, right?”

Matt nodded before snapping and taking a deep breath, even though his voice sounded projected when he said, “This is about you fucking your boyfriend, not enjoying your sex toy. It's your show and your cock, it just happens to be attached to me, and I know that is still hanging Stark up a bit.”

“Yeah, he's, honestly still just worried about you being all... braggart about it afterward.”

“The man's seen me black out, used, by you how many times now? I'm pretty sure if anyone has any kinda bragging rights here, it's you. You get us both whenever you want.”

Bruce chuckled, “Alright, let's get you in the rig. Oh, you should have the ability to move your hands just not your arms, so we can adjust on the fly if needed.”

Matt shifted to pull off his pants and grinned, “Okay, big guy, let me have it.”

Bruce chuckled when Matt glared and squirmed, “This is a dry run, Matt, we need to make sure you can move to alert without putting you in danger of some severe internal problems first.”

Matt huffed, “I'm going to be held up higher than your crotch,” he squirmed, all he did was succeeding in making Bruce chuckle when he barely had to square his shoulders to counter for the minute movement, “My legs might get sore like this.” He tensed his legs, feeling his feet angle back to try to reach the heat but unable to, “And you can't lay down until I'm out of this...”

Bruce chuckled, “Alright, do you have an estimation on how long it will take?”

Matt shifted, or at least tried to, “The usual hour I guess. I'll have aching joints, just from stiffness of being held in place. It's not doing any abnormal pulling.”

“That's enough out of you,” Matt glared and huffed and growled when suddenly Stark clapped and his voice was cut off.

“Tony, we're doing a run down and check in, don't just cut him off...”

Tony, the fucker, just shrugged and snapped, “I'm just checking procedures.”

“You're an asshole. Tell me this thing knows the difference between the clap of hands and the clap of just skin on skin otherwise we have a major safety issue when it comes to check ins and safewords.”

“Only my clapping with reenable it. Relax. My hands are going to be pinned anyway, I'll only clap if we actually have an issue and decide to continue forward after everyone's checked in and taken care of. So, how's it acting?”

Matt shifted his hands, “Hands are pinned pretty tight, Bruce says I'm supposed to be able to move them.”

“Here, yeah I'm going to touch you, or the rig at least, so don't tense up,” Matt felt something tap at the outside of the restraints before they crept down his hands until he was able to move his wrists and clench his fists, “Safety check, snap for me.”

“Single, or-”

“You want out, Murdock, snap like you need out.” Matt snapped twice and gasped, limbs tucking in as he landed, rocking back up onto his feet from all fours and making Tony whistle, “You are just an agile little minx, aren't you?”

Matt glared before stretching and grumbling at the restraints still wrapped around his body but not longer holding him in place or to Bruce, “Alright, we done with the dry run?”

“Let us get ready, I'll help you into bed while Matt gets his end ready.”

“Oh it's been ready, big guy,” Matt still couldn't help but grumble about the condom, chuckling when his voice was cut off the moment Stark clapped.

Bruce was shaking his head, scratching at his hair and acting sheepish as he walked back toward Matt, “Um, you good?” Matt nodded and tapped the gag before giving this classic, 'fuck you,' hand sign toward the bedroom he knew Tony to be laying in. “Okay, so, I'm going to settle you before I have it pin you, alright?” Matt nodded enthusiastically and trembled when Bruce stepped up behind him to lift him. His limbs trembled, oh it'd been so long since he'd had this type of stretch. It left his legs weak and dangling while he shivered at Bruce's chuckle, “Ready?” He whined, unheard, and nodded. He didn't even have any strength to fight as his limbs were pulled up and pinned. “After, um, after he and you get yours, um, yes or no to continue until I get mine? Because I don't think I'm going to get enough stimulation during this to get there when you two can.” Matt tried to thrash and nodded, clenching down and trying to shift while Bruce chuckled, “Good, just remember the signals.” Matt was still nodding until he realized Bruce was climbing onto the bed.

Matt's breathing kicked up when he Felt Tony flinch as their weight added to the bed. “I've got you, Tony, it's just me,” Bruce's voice whispered, teasing at Matt's body, making him tremble at the emotion in it. “Just us,” Matt couldn't keep his dick from jumping as Bruce chuckled and kissed across Tony's shoulder while reaching to help line them up properly. “Just us, nice and slow and easy. I'm going to give you every thing you've missed.”

Matt tried again to squirm when he felt himself being pushed into a hole that was just a touch tight, clenching his fist, ready to snap if Tony showed distress, but apparently that was what he liked the way he pressed back and forced him farther in until Bruce couldn't risk pushing them forward anymore. “Just breathe, Tony, just breathe and relax. We've got all night.”

Matt whimpered as he felt Bruce shifting, grinding him into that loosening passage. Oh, this, this was beyond anything they'd done. Complete loss of control. Truly just a sex toy to be use between partners. And he was going to get off on it if they kept it up... But Bruce stayed slow and gentle, leaving Tony whining and squirming, “Bruce, please, just, fuck me already!”

Bruce chuckled, and Matt tensed, concentrating on his breathing as their speed picked up, their thrusts turned harsher. Oh, he'd almost forgotten Bruce... pulsing and twitching inside him until that tension caused a harsh jerk. “Just take it, Tony. Just take it and enjoy it.”

“Oh, right there, that's the spot,” Tony's hips started shifting back, informing Matt's brain of the cuffs holding his hands against the headboard as he tried to chase the thrusts, “Faster, big guy, come on!”

Matt had to draw his focus away from the pleasure, the slick slide of skin, the sudden milking grip on his cock or he wasn't going to be any use to them... “Be a good boy for me, Tony, come. Come on my cock like you always wanted to.” Matt's head fell back when smelled and felt the release milking his body before he trembled at the heat dying when Bruce pulled them free as Tony laid panting, “Now, for mine.” Matt's brain was already high on the endorphin rush, but he felt ever harsh slam of flesh against flesh as Bruce grunted and used him. Oh, he might have just discovered another kink he never knew he had, “Still good?” Matt could only moan, flinching hard when he actually heard it before tensing and gasping at the vibration of Bruce chuckling against his oversensitive body. “Good, but this time, this load isn't for you. So, sorry to disappoint.”

Matt whined when the rig released him, hands and legs falling limb before he was pulled off Bruce's cock and dropped beside him on the bed. Whining and moaned when he finally made out a heated shot of what smelled like semen spraying over Tony's back as Bruce jerked himself through it. Tony hissed and squirmed and whined before moaning and settling. “Bruce, god, you been saving that for me all this time?”

“Yeah, that one was just for you,” Bruce chuckled as he let Tony's hands loose before turning to tap Matt's hands, “Hey, you with us?”

“If he is I'd be surprised,” Tony mumbled, “If he's not I get all the Hulk cuddle to myself.”

“Selfish bastard,” Bruce broke out laughing at Matt's weakened voice.

“You sound like you've been screaming again,” Matt was making confused noises at Bruce's voice before he felt like someone was taking off his closed, “It's alright, “I've got you. You good, Tony?”

“Mmmm, will be better after a shower. God, I didn't know you were that hot big guy. How's Murdock do that all the time? I mean, you just came on my back and I want to start using condoms with you...”

Bruce snorted as he gathered up their tired partner, holding him against his side and smiling when he just curled up and clung. “So, how long do you think it'll be before Stark tried to market that as a human strap on?”

Bruce cracked, he laughed so hard Matt winced and covered his ears until he caught on and stifled himself as he hugged him, “Honestly, he's probably got it patented.”

“Great,” Matt mumbled as he started drifting.


End file.
